A fan impeller of this kind may be in the form of a radial fan impeller, in particular with backwards-bent blades, or also in the form of a drum-type impeller, as known for example from DE 1 628 336 A. Here, the drum-type impeller consists of a large number of narrow vanes which form the blades of the wheel and are fixed between two end rings, the radius of which is significantly greater than the width of the vanes, so that a drum-shaped construction is formed, and connected in a suitable manner to a hub, e.g., with the aid of a circular plate which is fastened to the vanes at their center.